Migraine, sweat and tears
by xShinigamiSukarettox
Summary: Heiwajima Shizuo es una de las personas más temidas en Ikebukuro, sin embargo siempre es fastidiado por Orihara Izaya un personaje muy astuto y voluble que muchas veces logra sacar de sus casillas al rubio. ¿Será posible que dos personas que se odian tanto puedan llegar a enamorarse?
1. Face to face

**_Después de analizar por un largo tiempo, por fin decidí escribir un fic-ya que solo me dedico a dibujar y necesitaba encontrar una Beta-pero finalmente, le pedí con mucho amor a Naho-chan que editara mis fics y así arreglar una que otra cosa XD_**

**_Deseaba hacer una portada a mi fic, pero terminé gastando más de 10 hojas bond llevándome a la desesperación y haciéndome que me retrase en escribir la historia-Dibujar a Shizuo se me hace difícil a veces-._**

**_Espero que desfruten la historia y les guste tanto como a mí._**

* * *

_**Disclairmer:**_DRRR! No es obra mía los autores son de:

* Ryohgo Narita(Escritor)

*Akiyo Satorigi (Ilustrador)

**_Advertencia:_**_ Un ambiente dramático y exagerado._

* * *

**_Antes de empezar..._**

En las épocas en la que uno piensa que a veces las cosas no se pueden poner peor, nuestras sospechas, finalmente son correctas y las consecuencias nada satisfactorias.

Ikebukuro es el punto de inicio de la desgracia de Heiwajima Shizuo ya que empezará a ser perseguido por una sombra llamada Orihara Izaya…

* * *

_**Capítulo 1:Face to face**_

Caminando como siempre una tarde por las calles de Ikebukuro, logra ver una silueta conocida, a lo lejos parece ser borrosa, pero con el pasar de los segundos esta se vuelve más clara.

Los dientes de Shizuo rechinan de ira, la silueta vacila con él y lanza un grito chillón, haciendo que este se enojara más.

-¡Shizu-chan, cuánto tiempo sin verte!

-¡Izaya-kuunnn…! ¡¿Qué te dije sobre aparecerte por aquí?!- Como de costumbre comienza a perseguirlo hasta el cansancio, pues con tan solo darle una paliza, era suficiente para que recobrara la cordura.

No les importaba si estaban en una vía pública, un tren, una escuela, etc. Apenas se veían se ponían a pelear como si se tratara de un perro rabioso persiguiendo a un gato fastidioso.

Tras la persecución Shizuo en su intención por atrapar a Izaya rompía fuentes, buzones de cartas, máquinas dispensadoras y muchas cosas más.

Izaya por su lado, disfruta de molestar a Shizuo, al extremo de querer arruinar su vida…

* * *

Su historia comenzó cuando Izaya recién se había mudado a Ikebukuro, quería experimentar cosas nuevas.

-Bueno, veremos qué hay de interesante en esta escuela- dijo curioso mientras dirigía su vista hacia el firmamento nublado. De pronto notó a un joven rubio y alto, con las manos en los bolsillos y postura amenazante- ¿Quién eres tú?

Con el ceño fruncido y cara de pocos amigos el joven le respondió -Heiwajima Shizuo ¿Por?

-Quiero saber el nombre de mi nuevo amigo-le dio la mano esperando ser correspondido, sin embargo el otro se retiró y se alcanzó a oír con una voz cortante -No quiero ser tu amigo.

-¡Espera, veras que nos llevaremos bien, ni me notarás!- trato de negociar con el rubio. Sin pensarlo Shizuo había ingresado a la boca del lobo.

Después de ese encuentro tan incómodo, Izaya se empeñó en hacer que la vida se Shizuo fuera un calvario.

En una pelea en la preparatoria logró que Shizuo destrozara todo el edificio estudiantil. Tras ese acto, lo expulsaron, dejándolo sin oportunidad de graduarse- justo cuando empezaba a mejorar sus calificaciones y pensaba en cambiar de actitud-.

* * *

Pasado un largo tiempo, Heiwajima alcanzo a conseguir un trabajo como Barman en una cantina no tan lejos de su casa, donde podía escuchar las conversaciones de las personas y mantenerse calmado, donde podía aislar el tema de Izaya y sus fechorías.

Sin embrago, unos días después al término de su turno, apareció Izaya con su acostumbrada calma.

-Hola Shizu-chan, no pensaba encontrarte por aquí.-Esbozo la misma sonrisa confiada mientras caminaba hacia él.

-No tengo tiempo para hablar contigo- lo miró de reojo mientras suspiraba cansado.

-Veras, solo pensé que sería bueno salir un rato, no sé, tal vez hablar sobre tu hermano. Me gustaría hacer negocios con él…-de un brinco llegó hasta donde se encontraba Shizuo.

-Aléjate de mi y no te metas con Kasuka o destrozare tus huesos- susurró molesto entre dientes.

-Bueno, como digas. No vivas amargado, además esa señorita no te odiara toda su vida. Seguro te disculpará por destruir la tien…-fue interrumpido por un fuerte golpe de Shizuo, haciéndolo alejarse de él.

Shizuo podía soportar todo menos ese tema, menos el tema de la chica de la tienda. Era demasiado doloroso para recordarlo y eso lo hacía enojar más.

Finalmente, ambos terminaron teniendo una pelea muy destructiva provocando muchos destrozos. El jefe del trabajo de Shizuo se enteró y lo despidieron. Un duro golpe para él porque había prometido a su hermano no arruinarlo otra vez.

¿Qué quería Izaya con Shizuo? ¿Qué necesidad había en hostigarlo diariamente? Muchas preguntar sin respuesta quedaban dispersas en la mente del chico.

A pesar de sus constantes peleas con Orihara eran por simple instinto, pero en realidad a él no le gustaba usar la violencia. La odiaba, ya que tras haberla usado en su niñez provocó que el primer amor de su vida sintiera repulsión por él.

Tras recopilar la información de sus recuerdos junto a los diferentes incidentes con Izaya, llegó a un punto perturbador. Posiblemente Izaya tendría una obsesión enfermiza con él…

* * *

Una gota de sudor frío recorre su mejilla en señal de incomodidad ¿Podría ser cierto?¿Izaya tendría un tipo de gusto extraño hacia él y eso era el detonante sus acciones macabras?

Por el momento parece imposible, pero luego de analizarlo cuidadosamente, llega a una conclusión.

Izaya se había enamorado de él…

Sin pensarlo dos veces sale de su casa para preguntarle directamente, las peleas cada día se volvían constantes y toda la vida no podía evadir a las autoridades de Ikebukuro.

Esto se terminaba ya.

Dirigiéndose a la puerta se encuentra con Kasuka-su hermano menor-quien lo mira con una ceja alzada-¿A dónde vas?

-A preguntarle algo a la pulga-le responde mientras se pone su chaqueta.

-¿Pulga?- cuestiona con una mirada indecisa.

-A Izaya, maldición…Tú nunca entiendes nada- se encuentra realmente fastidiado.

-Ok, ya cálmate- dice tratando de que su hermano no se enojara con el.

-Me voy, si sales, no vayas solo ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo-asiente lentamente antes de despedirse.

* * *

Buscando desesperado y caminando rápidamente se choca con varias personas que enojadas lo agreden verbalmente, pero eso no es importante, tiene que encontrar a Izaya, a como dé lugar.

Por un callejón ve la sombra del chico en cuestión, corre para alcanzarla, pero esta huye.

Intentando atraparla como siempre, Shizuo aparta a las personas que se encuentran paradas para que logre pasar.

Finalmente logra alcanzarla. Izaya, pensando que es su fin trata de soltarse pero es imposible.

-Te voy a preguntar algo y quiero que me digas con la verdad- dice entre dientes.

-Ok...-con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-¿Acaso Shizu-chan está preocupado por algo?

Shizuo se mordió el labio y luego muy bajo pero cerca de la oreja de Izaya dijo:

-¿Estas enamorado de mi?

Un momento de silencio se hace presente, en donde solo la respiración tranquila de Izaya es oída por el otro, acrecentando su desesperación a cada segundo.

-Hum… asi que eso era. –lo mira a los ojos en un gesto indescifrable.

* * *

_**Bueno, es el primer capítulo y espero hacer muchos más... Agradezco a todas las personas que me incentivaron a hacer esto, Naho-chan mi amada beta; muchas gracias por darte un tiempo para editar este fic. A las chicas del grupo de Hetalia que hablan sobre los grandes fics que leen. Mis amigos del curso de manga. A todos ellos. Muy pronto publicaré el siguiente capítulo. Habrá mas drama y acción.**_


	2. Mixed Feelings

**_Lamento mucho la demora, pero hay que tener paciencia Naho-chan está ocupada con sus estudios._**

**_Espero que les guste el siguiente capítulo._**

_**Disclairmer:**_DRRR! No es obra mía los autores son de:

* Ryohgo Narita(Escritor)

*Akiyo Satorigi (Ilustrador)

**_Advertencia:_**_ Un ambiente dramático y exagerado._

* * *

**_Antes de empezar..._**

La mayoría de las personas al enterarse de algo que no les gusta pasan a un estado de negación inquebrantable, por lo tanto; se quedan ciegos ante la realidad y prefieren ignorar la situación. De esta manera, caen en un torbellino de sentimientos encontrados…

* * *

**_Capítulo 2: Mixed Feelings_**

La respiración agitada de Shizuo y la mirada congelada de Izaya hicieron que el ambiente se volviera cada vez más tenso e incómodo.

Durante algunos segundos el tiempo se mantuvo estático, cuando sorpresivamente Izaya besó a Shizuo, dejándolo pasmado y sin palabras.

Shizuo pudo sentir los suaves labios de Izaya rozando los suyos…

No quería ver su desagradable rostro, así que lo único que hizo fue cerrar los ojos con mucha fuerza mientras trataba de que la mente no se le nublara.

- ¿Eso responde a tu pregunta? – Susurró Izaya al separarse lentamente.

Estaba enojado y llegó a pensar que lo de antes era otro de los chistes de mal gusto de Orihara.

- ¿Qué demonios crees que haces? ¡No tengo tiempo para tus juegos estúpidos! - Gritó mientras sostenía a Izaya por el cuello de su capucha.

- ¿En serio crees que es un juego? – Respondió tratando de soltarse - Estoy siendo lo más serio posible – Continuo mirándolo fijamente.

- ¡Deja de decir tonterías! - Soltó a Izaya y se fue.

Mientras que la silueta de Shizuo desaparecía por las nubladas calles de Ikebukuro, Izaya se quedó solo en aquel callejón marcado de tantos recuerdos de peleas anteriores…

- Parece que Shizu-chan no lo tomó muy bien - Murmuró Izaya dirigiendo su vista a la acera - En fin… Ya se le pasará…

* * *

¿Era verdad? ¿Izaya estaba enamorado de él?

De tan solo pensarlo se le hacía un nudo en la garganta, dejándolo sin habla y con una sensación inexplicable en la boca del estomago…

Cada vez que recordaba aquél incidente su mente era un desastre y luego pasaba a agitar la cabeza para tratar de olvidarlo.

Pero era imposible, una cosa es que una persona que no conoces te bese y otra muy diferente es que tu enemigo mortal lo haga. Volvió a cerrar fuertemente los ojos pues las memorias seguían atormentándolo una y otra vez.

También quedó en duda sobre si eso era un chiste o una declaración de amor ¿Pero cómo podría serlo? Siempre Izaya se lo tomaba todo a la broma y que de un día para otro se volviera serio era IMPOSIBLE.

Además ellos desde la primera vez que se vieron se odiaron, siempre lo hicieron.

Y otro punto a tratar es que era un amor imposible, prohibido, tabú. El mayor de los detalles es que ambos eran hombres y eso iba en contra de la personalidad de Shizuo.

Muy aparte de que le gustaran las mujeres no podía evitar ese malestar de suplantar a su primer amor.

Por eso nunca salía con nadie, no tenía citas ni nada por el estilo. Porque solo había un espacio para ella y nada ni nadie podía derrocarla de ese lugar, y menos lo haría Izaya.

Pero si Izaya tenía ese sentimiento hacia él, tenía que ser muy claro y así no dejar el tema de conversación al aire. Porque al final de todo, no quería quedar en cuestionamientos y sobre todo en los enredos de Izaya.

Por un momento pensó que tal vez para vengarse de todas las cosas terribles que le hizo era buscarlo y rechazarlo. Tal vez de esa manera lo dejaba de una vez en paz y así acabar con esta rutina de las constantes peleas callejeras.

* * *

Esta vez Shizuo no estaba desesperado, ni siquiera preocupado por encontrar a Izaya. El detalle era que tarde o temprano él se aparecería frente suyo y posiblemente pelearían como siempre.

Porque esa era la rutina de ambos, peleas y más peleas. Era la única manera de dejar en claro el gran odio que se tenían, o algo así.

Muy calmadamente encendió un cigarrillo y continuó con su caminata. Saludó a algunos conocidos y unos chicos - Que eran pandilleros - Al reconocerlo corrieron asustados.

Era obvio, Shizuo era uno de los más temidos de Ikebukuro, hasta tenía un apodo: "El hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro", ya que en cada pelea en la que se encontraba presente ningún buzón de cartas o señales de tránsito se salvaba…

* * *

De pronto escuchó unos pasos que interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

- Hola Shizu-chan ¿Qué tal tu día? - Dijo Izaya mientras se hacía presente como si fuera un día normal.

- Eso no te importa - Respondió Shizuo de mala manera mientras seguía caminando.

- Vamos… ¿Sigues enojado por lo de ayer? - Se encontraba muy sonriente ante el ceño fruncido del otro.

El rubio se detuvo, exhaló el humo con sabor a tabaco y con una pose decidida dijo - ¿Tú qué crees? - en ese momento el rostro de Shizuo se suavizó dejando de lado el ceño fruncido que lo caracterizaba tanto.

Izaya estaba sorprendido, la cara de Shizuo era muy diferente a lo normal. Entonces entendió que por primera vez en su vida iban a hablar en serio.

- Creo… que Shizu-chan hablará conmigo al respecto ¿Pero por qué tan serio? Ni que estuviéramos hablando de matrimonio… - Trato de relajar el tema con una no muy elaborada broma, Izaya tenía el presentimiento de que desde ese momento las cosas iban a cambiar, para bien o para mal. Trago saliva silenciosamente, ocultando perfectamente su estado algo nervioso.

- Sabes, yo soy soltero y tú también… creo que podríamos salir ¿Por qué no?

- ¿En serio Shizu-chan? ¿De veras no estás molesto?- Izaya pensaba que esta no era la actitud normal de Shizuo, además de aceptar salir con él, estaba pasando algo.

- Claro, Izaya-kun - Dijo Shizuo mientras se acercaba a Izaya, obligándolo a retroceder.

- Shizu-chan… no tan cerca…- Sabía que algo sucedía, con voz temblorosa retrocedió hasta que chocó con la pared.

- ¿Acaso no te gusto? ¿Acaso no querías que pasara esto? ¿O es que todo eras una broma tuya? – Dijo con voz grave y una mirada voraz, como si se fuera a comer a Izaya de un solo bocado.

- No Shizu-chan, yo estoy siendo lo más serio contigo. Pero estás yendo muy rápido – Trato de negociar desviando la mirada, pero sentía que los ojos de Shizuo aún no despegaban su intensa mirada de él.

- Entonces… yo también seré serio contigo - Se acercó más a Izaya hasta el punto de rozar sus labios, en donde recién pudo darse cuenta que el otro estaba sonrojado y con los ojos humedecidos.

- ¡Si me vas a besar hazlo ya! No me hagas esperar más - Gritó izaya harto de que cada segundo que pasaba golpeaba su pecho al compás de sus fuertes latidos.

Shizuo con una sonrisa muy fuera de lo común pronunció - En realidad Izaya… Tú no me gustas, al contrario, te odio y desde ahora más y sabes… Ahora me das asco.

Izaya quedo petrificado al escuchar aquellas palabras, buscando como asimilarlas mientras seguía mirándolo fijamente. Shizuo al alejarse le puso la capucha de golpe, borrando todo pensamiento nuevamente, y solo el dolor quedó, recorriendo poco a poco su alma.

Una sombra en señal de penumbras rodeó los ojos de Izaya y las lágrimas de este comenzaron a caer junto con las gotas de lluvia. El escenario luminoso de los anuncios esparcidos por la ciudad contrastaba con los sentimientos de Izaya, con su corazón roto.

Shizuo miró hacia atrás para saber qué estaba haciendo. Pero él seguía ahí parado sin decir nada, humillado ocultando sus doloroso gemidos que no se escuchaban pero se veía que los estaba haciendo

- Rayos, estaba hablando en serio. – Masculló el otro todavía incrédulo.

De pronto, Izaya levantó la mirada y lanzó su navaja cortando algunas hebras del cabello de Shizuo y pronunció:

- Te odio, maldito…

Se acercaba una tormenta dando a conocer un terrible futuro para ambos…

¿Habría una pelea más? Y esta vez…

¿Sería la última batalla?

* * *

**_Nilton... Shizuo si dice ¡Izaya-kun!_**

**_Muchas gracias Naho-chan n.n por editar TTuTT aún teniendo que estudiar..._**

**_Yunna-san gracias por apoyarme n.n_**

**_También a las personas que leen y siguen mi fic._**

**_Este es el 2do capítulo. Amo esta pareja y verlos en esta situación hace que llore un poco._**

**_En el próximo capítulo habrá más drama, un fondo musical y más de la personalidad de Shizuo e Izaya._**

**_Nos vemos..._**

**_PD: No se olviden de dejar reviews_**


	3. My first love

_Después de una larga semana de exámenes, pude enviarle el archivo a naho-chan para que editara mi fic-beso- que a pesar de que está ocupada lo hace._

_La canción que aparece es "Digital Love" de Daft Punk, me encanta su música._

* * *

_**Disclairmer: **_DRRR! No es obra mía los autores son de:

* Ryohgo Narita(Escritor)

*Akiyo Satorigi (Ilustrador)

**_Advertencia:_**_ Más drama y cursilería._

* * *

_**Antes de empezar:**_

_**Casi todos han tenido su primer amor, digo casi todos porque hay algunos que se deprimen y piensan que siempre estarán solos; para ser sincera no los juzgo...**_

_**No quiero parecer cursi pero debo admitir que a veces lo soy. Espero que les guste este capítulo.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 3: My first love**_

Nadie se atrevería a negarle algo, Izaya era una persona que conseguía lo que quería cuando quería; y siendo más exactos, era imposible decirle "No".

Su aspecto de niño rico - cabello lacio y sedoso, rubíes por ojos, piel de porcelana, labios delicados…- contribuía en su lista de seguidores fieles; que solo se podrían comparar con la relación de un perro con su amo.

* * *

Su belleza y estatus social/económico eran sus mejores armas, contribuyendo a que se sintiera poderoso, algo que a los 16 años era delicioso de saborear.

¿Qué más podía pedir? Lo tenía todo. O eso creía.

Con el tiempo se dio cuenta que a su alrededor solo había lobos disfrazados de ovejas que solo se basaban en lo superficial. Un mundo rodeado de mentiras e identidades falsas.

* * *

-El dinero, no puede comprar lo real, lo original… - murmuró haciendo un puño arrugando los billetes que había sacado de su billetera.

A lo lejos observó a un chico pateando piedras, estaba enojado. Izaya sonrío sospechosamente, pensaba que este chico iba a reaccionar como las otras personas que lo idolatraban.

Caminó lentamente con ambas manos escondidas en los bolsillos de su saco negro. Eran las 5:00 p.m. y nevaba, el piso era resbaladizo, pero continuó su camino.

-¿Qué haces?- soltó tranquilamente las palabras mientras se ubicaba en la escarcha fría e irregular. El chico ni lo miró, solo volteo y prendió un cigarrillo- oye, te estoy hablando - insistió. Pero no obtuvo respuesta, ni siquiera una expresión, como si el clima se hubiera apoderado de él - ¡¿Acaso estás sordo?! - gritó desesperado.

-Te escuché hace rato - volteó inesperadamente. Su aspecto era muy diferente al de Orihara, alto, hombros anchos, espalda recta, ojos con un tono amarillo brillante, cabello teñido, gafas oscuras y vestido con el uniforme de una preparatoria conocida-¿Qué demonios quieres?- dijo con una voz gruesa, desafiante pero seductora, poniendo la piel de gallina a Izaya. Arrojó la colilla del cigarrillo al suelo y lo pisó - Me largo. Disfruta la nieve y no me vuelvas a molestar o te partiré en dos - se fue sin antes prender otro cigarrillo.

Creyó que tal vez no lo reconoció por que la capucha de su saco cubría su rostro o que las gafas de él estaban empañadas a causa de la temperatura y por eso no veía bien. Pero no pudo evitar ruborizarse y sentir calidez en su pecho.

- Qué extraña sensación – susurró - al fin una persona sincera.

* * *

La primera persona que le gritó, lo agredió verbalmente y no obedeció a ninguna de sus demandas.

Aquellos actos hicieron que la personalidad de Izaya cambiara, sus seguidores lo tenían diabético de elogios. Se cansó.

Las chicas que anhelaban con ser sus novias lo perseguían y pensaban que ese cambio de actitud lo hacía más interesante. Lamentablemente él no estaba interesado en ninguna de ellas - Hipócritas convenidas - parloteaba mientras caminaba por los pasillos.

Sin importar lo que decía o hacía, seguía recibiendo chocolates y cartas de amor en su casillero, algo que lo irritaba, no le gustaba que tocaran sus cosas.

* * *

Saliendo de clases se detuvo a comprar una gaseosa enlatada de una máquina expendedora cercana. La coca-cola era su bebida favorita. De reojo notó que alguien cruzaba la calle. Era el chico de gafas oscuras y aroma a tabaco.

Deseaba saludarlo, pero recordó la advertencia - si me acerco me destrozará -reflexionó un poco. Entonces decidió quedarse sentado y rogar que el rubio no lo reconociera.

El uniforme entallado a su cuerpo lo cautivaba, la expresión áspera e hipnotizante hacían que el moreno sintiera cosquillas en el estómago.

Apretó los labios y disimuladamente continuó observando. Se puso los audífonos que una chica le regaló junto con su reproductor de música, había muchas canciones pero una en especial le parecía exacta para aquel momento, así que la escuchó.

**Last night I had a dream about you  
In this dream I'm dancing right beside you  
And it looked like everyone was having fun  
the kind of feeling I've waited so long**

Quería saber más de él, aprender a ser auténtico, poder hablarle y así preguntar su nombre.

**Don't stop come a little closer  
As we jam the rythm gets stronger  
There's nothing wrong with just a little little fun  
We were dancing all night long**

Suspiró levemente obligándolo a bajar la mirada, jugueteó con sus dedos, estaba muy nervioso.

**The time is right to put my arms around you  
You're feeling right  
You wrap your arms around too  
But suddenly I feel the shining sun  
Before I knew it this dream was all gone**

Por un momento imaginó una gran amistad con el vándalo dorado y no pudo evitar sonreír…

**Ooh I don't know what to do  
About this dream and you  
I wish this dream comes true**

La fuerte brisa hizo que regresara de su mundo de fantasía, como si le hubieran dado una bofetada.

**Ooh I don't know what to do  
About this dream and you  
We'll make this dream come true**

La canción era pegajosa por lo que pronunció la última estrofa. Algo más que una simple frase salió de su boca, los sentimientos recién nacidos sobresalieron de su alma, de su corazón.

**Why don't you play the game?**

* * *

Para estar más cerca de él pidió una transferencia, fue fácil, las conexiones de su familia le servían de mucho en estos casos, pero nunca los utilizó para cortejar a alguien.

Entonces sucedió el encuentro más esperado por Izaya.

Preguntó su nombre, el cual era: Heiwajima Shizuo.

Su carácter era difícil de tratar, entonces meticulosamente tuvo que adaptarse. Una persona como Heiwajima lo iba a tener muy ocupado.

Sin darse cuenta, empezó a sentir afecto por él.

Se había enamorado y quería tener toda la atención de Shizuo pero sabía que no iba a ser fácil. Eso no importaba, haría cualquier cosa para mantenerlo a su lado.

Acostumbrado a pedir algo y tenerlo de inmediato empezó a preguntarse el porqué las personas se preocupaban tanto por caerle bien a alguien poderoso… y de ahí empezó por su gusto hacia los humanos. Un estudio muy raro pero interesante para él.

Cada vez se ponía más entretenida la misión de conquistar a Shizuo.

* * *

La recordaba muy bien, ojos hermosos, el cabello castaño reposando sobre sus delicados hombros… Ella era la musa de Heiwajima Shizuo, más conocido como el hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro.

Desde niño fue tratado como un extraño, lo agredían verbalmente. Cuando llegaba a su casa solo encontraba a su hermano menor, Kasuka; pero no se dirigían la palabra y no porque no se llevaran bien, sino que no había manera en que se comunicaran. Tenían personalidades muy diferentes…

Como de costumbre Kasuka siempre lo esperaba en el comedor acompañado con dos botellas de leche.

Shizuo siempre decía que no era necesario, aún así el menor insistía y trataba de convencerlo con argumentos que el mayor nunca logro entender. Al verse atrapado en la lagunas de pensamientos, tomaba como último recurso levantar la refrigeradora. La primera vez que lo hizo se rompió algunos huesos de los brazos, haciendo que lo hospitalizaran.

* * *

Sin embrago, en esas pocas veces que podía hablar con su hermano salían a pasear y siempre se encontraban con una hermosa joven, el primer amor de Shizuo. La ternura con la cual ella lo trataba lo hacía muy feliz.

Él haría todo por ella, sin importarle el costo.

Un día pasó por la tienda de aquella joven, pero aquella vez vio algo inusual, dos hombres estaban amenazándola.

Como siempre… Shizuo odiaba la violencia, pero las circunstancias lo obligaban a usarla.

Su rostro serio se endureció más, dándole una expresión de ira, asustando a los que se cruzaban por su camino.

* * *

La tienda estaba destruida, los ladrones golpeados, la doncella herida como un ave que se lastimó un ala; Shizuo estaba agitado, en su mano sostenía una señal de tránsito.

Había detenido a los ladrones, pero también había lastimado a su gran amor.

Dirigió su mirada hacia la chica, ella se aterrorizó y salió de la tienda dejándolo solo, Kasuka mientras tanto, lo observaba desde la vereda, sin ninguna expresión pero en el fondo se encontraba muy triste por el rechazo de la chica hacia su hermano.

A su corta edad tuvo el momento más impactante y doloroso de su vida.

Y aún así, siguió amándola.

* * *

Shizuo e Izaya habían tenido un encuentro tenso.

Tras casi ser cortado por la filosa navaja de Izaya, Shizuo se detuvo esperando a que el otro le dijera algo siquiera.

-Te odio maldito…

Desconcertado por sus palabras, sus pupilas se dilataron y abrió la boca levemente. No podía creer que Orihara dijera eso, siempre lo trataba como "Shizu-chan" y ahora era el "maldito".

-Está bien, ya no te voy a molestar – habló de manera seca, una voz estaba tan fría y distante como su corazón en esos momentos - Disfrutaré de la lluvia y no me acercaré a ti. Si no me partirás en dos…

-¡¿Qué?!- se exaltó el rubio, tenía un vago recuerdo sobre haber dicho esa frase o una parecida antes.

-Me largo – volvió a dirigirle la mirada, y rompió el silencio por última vez, sellando aquello que había comenzado como un simple, pero hermoso encuentro - nuestra enemistad se acabó Shizuo.

Izaya volteó y se fue, dejando a Shizuo atónito y con un sabor metálico en la boca.

Detrás de sus pasos la nieve caía, ¿Por qué esta vez le parecía mas fría que nunca?

* * *

_Gracias por leer mi fic, publicaré el capítulo 4 pronto-solo espero que no tenga más exámenes._

_No se olviden de dejar reviews._

_Ciao~_


	4. Sinceridad

**Volví. Pude encontrar tiempo para escribir TuT **

**La letra es de la canción Face to face de Daft Punk-verán muchas letras de este dúo, porque como ya se habrán dado cuenta; amo sus canciones.**

**Disfruten del capítulo...**

* * *

_**Disclairmer: **_DRRR! No es obra mía los autores son de:

* Ryohgo Narita(Escritor)

*Akiyo Satorigi (Ilustrador)

**_Advertencia:_**_ Solo emparejo a Shizuo con Izaya, así que si encuentran otra pareja es pura coincidencia XD_

* * *

_**Capítulo 4: Sinceridad**_

**"Disfruta la nieve y no te me acerques. Si no te partiré en dos…"**

Abrió los ojos de golpe, estaba cubierto por gotas de sudor frío.

Tenía razón de que había escuchado esa frase, él lo había dicho, pero Izaya la usó por despecho, tratando de hacer que fuera irónico.

El sonido del reloj despertador junto al timbre del celular era molesto. Tenía una fuerte migraña y para colmo debía acompañar a Tom a cobrar a un cliente que debía mucho dinero. Pero no era tan grave como para decir que tenía un mal día, había tenido peores.

Se levantó de la cama medio adormitado, no podía quedarse todo el día echado, el día de pagar la renta se acercaba y las deudas iban a aumentar. No siempre debía depender de su hermano menor. Eso a veces lo hacía sentir patético.

Al salir de su casa se pregunto el por qué se sentía tan extraño, luego se dio cuenta que la rutina se había acabado. Izaya cumplió su promesa, ese día no se apareció para molestarlo.

Alzando una ceja miró a ambos lados tratando de ver si alguien estaba escondido. No encontró a nadie. Totalmente vacío.

Era la primera vez que salía de su casa sin ser agredido.

* * *

Ya en el trabajo - como siempre, siendo el guardaespaldas de Tom. Algo que no lo enorgullecía tanto pero era necesario para obtener dinero y ayudar a su mamá - podía escuchar las canciones de una banda, las letras eran pegajosas y hasta repetitivas, era extraño tener ese tipo de gusto por esa clase de música ya que era de tipo techno.

**What's going on?  
could this be my understanding  
it's not your fault, I was being too demanding  
I must admit it's my pride that made me distant  
all because I hoped that you'd be someone different**

Sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro para poder mantenerse en calma, el trabajo era importante. El día de paga volvió a su mente y no podía arruinarlo disfrutando música que ni siquiera solía escuchar

Vio a lo lejos que alguien lo observaba, pidió unos segundos libres a Tom y este le concedió el tiempo pedido. Corrió rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba la silueta sospechosa - sin antes sostener una señal de tránsito cercana - el arma perfecta para el crimen perfecto; aunque claro, todos sabían que Shizuo no era ningún asesino.

Su puntería era perfecta, cuando estaba a punto de lanzar lo que sostenía en la mano como una jabalina alcanzó a reconocer a la persona que lo estaba observando.

- Kasuka ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¡Debes estar en el estudio! Seguro todos te están buscando…- con una gota en la sien se dirigió a su hermano con una expresión preocupada.

- Pero hermano, estoy muy aburrido en ese lugar lleno de personas. Además esas mujeres no dejan de perseguirme. Es frustrante – se quejó frunciendo el ceño.

-Bah…- espetó molestando a su hermano - lo que te ganas por ser un actor, deberías estar feliz. Miles de personas quisieran ser tú y obtener la atención que tú tienes.

La amistad y el cariño fraternal que se tienen no se comparaban con el que se tenían antes. En el pasado, Shizuo, siempre enfurruñaba acerca de las cosas que Kasuka le pedía que hiciera. A pesar que era el hermano mayor siempre obedecía las demandas que le hacía el otro.

- Oye, en serio; debes regresar al estudio. Si deseas me puedes visitar a mi casa, pero ya no estés causando problemas. Tal vez estén llamando a mamá preguntando por ti, ya sabes como se pone cuando está muy preocupada – suspiró - Nos vemos luego ¿De acuerdo?

- Ok, nos vemos – asintió mientras iniciaba otra carrera hacia el siguiente bus.

* * *

- Vaya, parece que me seguirá hasta que se case o hasta que yo lo haga…- dijo abrumado mientras recordó que había excedido los segundos que su jefe le había permitido descansar. Con el ceño fruncido reconoció una voz que siempre lo había aturdido - Izaya…- giró rápidamente para corroborar su pensamiento. Era cierto, Izaya estaba ahí y a su alrededor se encontraban muchas mujeres que ser reían junto con él.

Parecían divertirse mucho, de pronto una de ellas recibió un apasionante beso de Orihara.

Entrecerró los ojos y dio un fuerte suspiro.

Shizuo lo sabía, lo de la confesión de Izaya sólo había sido un simple juego. Se retiró con una cínica sonrisa - Lo sabía, era mentira.

Tom se veía preocupado, hoy Shizuo estaba muy raro. No dejaba de mirar a su alrededor y no olía a cigarro, eso no era típico de él.

- ¿Pasa algo Tom? - preguntó muy serio.

- No pasa nada, solo estaba pensando - rascándose la cabeza, desordenó su cabello tratando de disipar su mente, suspiro un largo rato - Ok, deberíamos continuar. – las palabras salieron algo vagas aún, como si siguiera extraviado en sus pensamientos, sin embargo prosiguió con lo que estaba haciendo.

- Claro, el cliente no se encuentra en su casa, así que regresaremos mañana. Por favor, no te distraigas. Estos tipos siempre quieren escapar y a veces no me pagan.

-Está bien.

* * *

Ya en su apartamento, decidió reordenar sus pensamientos, como siempre.

Le dolía el pecho, como si hubieran flechado el corazón miles de veces. Esto no era normal, había pasado mucho tiempo que no se presenciaba una sensación como esa.

La última vez que la sintió, aquella vez cuando la hermosa chica de la tienda había huido de él.

¿Pero ahora quién había sido el culpable de aquel dolor en su alma?

- ¡Mierda! - dio un puñetazo a la pared, que se rompió al instante. Carraspeó.

Sonó el timbre interrumpiendo el trato agresivo de Shizuo.

- Kasuka, l-lo…- no quería decirle a su hermano que olvidó sobre su visita - pasa, perdona el desorden.

- ¿Otra vez? ¿Acaso pasaron a segunda base? – Dijo como si nada quitándose el saco.

- ¿¡Eh!? - tragando saliva, no se atrevió a responder a nada preguntándose a qué o a quién se refería exactamente. Kasuka sabía TODO sobre él, estaba muy seguro que no hablaba de una chica y menos de una novia - no entiendo ¿A qué te refieres? - se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, tal vez el ambiente desordenado y la numerosa ropa interior masculina en el suelo le daba otra perspectiva a su hermano.

- Tú sabes – habló tranquilamente despojándose de la última prenda de su disfraz - el chico…

- ¡¿Chico?! - estaba colorado, no creía que estuviera pensando de que entre él y su jefe había algo - yo no tengo nada con mi jefe - con una expresión de "¿Qué demonios?".

- No me refiero a tu jefe, si no al que siempre te molesta; Izaya – le lanzo una intensa y escudriñadora mirada. Sus ojos eran poco expresivos pero lo suficiente penetrantes como para que Shizuo hablara, soltándolo todo.

- ¡¿Qué rayos?! ¡Es imposible! ¡Yo lo odio y ambos somos hombres! ¡¿Y cómo qué segunda base?! – lanzaba varias oraciones con tono nervioso y desesperado.

- Como veo restos de escombro en tu cabello, pensé que se pelearon aquí - mirando al cielorraso - no me refería a otra cosa.

- Explícate bien - gruñó.

- Lo siento, yo no fui el que pensó mal – murmuró enfurruñando.

- Cambiemos de tema ¿Quieres? - frunció el ceño.

-Ok

* * *

Por unos segundos el cuarto se quedó en un incomodo silencio.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada, solo pensaba que es genial estar aquí… contigo – musitó mientras escondía su rostro bajo el cuello de su suéter.

- ¿Tanto te gusta estar conmigo? Eres la persona más famosa de Ikebukuro y solo deseas estar conmigo.

- Tú también eres famoso - tratando de no opacar a su hermano, odiaba eso.

- Pero no por ser un gran actor, si no por ser un vándalo vestido de cantinero.

- Yo estoy cansado de esas chicas que me acosan. Solo soy un actor - haciendo un puchero.

- Un actor adinerado y famoso – despeinó suavemente su cabello - tienes dinero para 5 generaciones.

- Prefiero darte todo el dinero a ti… y a mamá – se ruborizó ligeramente.

- Bueno, es hora de dormir. Traeré el futón de visitas, espera aquí.

- No – sujetó el polo de Shizuo antes de que avanzara más - ¿Puedo dormir contigo? – alcanzo a oírse en voz baja - quiero recordar nuestra infancia.

- Claro… pero te advierto que suelo moverme mucho por las noches - dijo un poco avergonzado.

- Hemos dormido juntos toda nuestra infancia, te conozco bien – dijo rascándose la cabeza.

- Bueno, tienes el derecho de bañarte primero – le lanzó una toalla - no te demores, podría dormirme y no quiero que me veas roncando – trató de relajar un poco el ambiente haciendo una broma.

- ¿¡Tú roncas!? – eso sí era nuevo para Kasuka.

- Solo ve a bañarte – lo empujó a la ducha muy sonriente. A pesar de ser un tipo serio con los demás, solo suavizaba su mirada con Kasuka.

Luego de haberse duchado compartieron el mismo futón, reviviendo las épocas cuando el menor de los Heiwajima le tenía miedo a la oscuridad y se acobijaba en las sábanas de su hermano mayor.

- Gracias por la hospitalidad. Perdón por haberte incomodado.

- No incomodas, al contrario, muchas gracias por venir. Este lugar puede ser muy solitario a veces.

- Adiós – se acomodó el mostacho falso y se despidió con un fuerte abrazo. La diferencia de estatura era evidente, tuvo que empañarse para poder rodear con sus brazos al ser más importante de su vida; Shizuo.

* * *

Se escuchaba el sonido que producían unos tacones, carcajadas y gemidos.

Después alcanzó a oír una voz que hizo que se le helara la sangre.

-¿La pulga me quiere molestar?- pensó. Se dirigió a su departamento y cerró la puerta bruscamente.

Los sonidos se hacían más fuertes y molestos.

-¡Maldición, no lo soporto más!- salió disparado hacia el origen del bullicio - ¡Ustedes son molestos, dejen de ser tan ruidosos! - ladró fuertemente sin percatarse de la persona a quien se dirigía.

-¿Shizu-chan? No sabía que vivías por aquí – miró de reojo al rubio, sus manos sostenían la cadera de una esbelta mujer de cabello negro y ondulado, con un entallado vestido que tenía un sensual escote; mientras sus labios besaban su delicado cuello pálido. Ella, ruborizada se encontraba apoyada en la pared.

Colorado, Shizuo dirigió la mirada más fría que pudo hacia Izaya - vete a otro lado pulga, puedes darle a esta chica algo mejor que este callejón – espetó tratando de defender el "honor" de la chica, porque no podía juzgarla solo por su manera de vestir.

-Shizu-chan, tal vez eres del tipo que espera el lugar y momento indicado. Pero no todos tenemos las mismas necesidades – dijo suavemente acercando el cuerpo de su pareja al suyo - prometo no hacer mucho ruido – trato de rebajar el ambiente guiñándole un ojo - hasta te pagaré – le lanzó un fajo de billetes al rostro dispuesto a continuar lo que había sido interrumpido.

Con mirada perdida e indignada observó los billetes que literalmente se los había regalado Orihara.

- Vamos Shizu-chan, no me gustan los voyeurs.

- De eso te quería hablar - alzó la voz - ¿Qué es lo que te gusta, eh? - dijo entre dientes - ¿Izaya-kun..?

La escena candente de Izaya y su acompañante se detuvo, una sonrisa siniestra pero nerviosa apareció en el rostro de Izaya, quien habló con una tenebrosa calma - ¿No dejamos en claro ese tema?

-Lo recuerdo, pero por lo que veo tus sentimientos no fueron sinceros - dejando de lado su fuerza física; su habilidad al manipular era muy superior a la de Orihara y sobre todo cuando esta era el arma favorita del ojirojo.

-Yo fui lo más sincero posible…

-Pues debiste haberte esforzado más. Sonabas tan falso.

-¿Ahora quién es el molesto?- soltó a la chica.

-Supongo que al final…- arqueó las cejas - …eres un promiscuo- pisó la colilla del cigarrillo que acababa de lanzar con odio hacia el suelo, haciendo que el otro se sintiera de la misma manera, pisoteado.

-¡No me fastidies!- gritó, asustando un poco a la chica.

Sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos, sostuvo con fuerza la muñeca de Izaya, provocándole un leve dolor.

-¡Suéltame, maldito!- forcejeó tratando de zafarse. Sin embargo, el otro apretó el agarre con más fuerza -Vaya, ahora muestras tu verdadera personalidad.

-¡Cállate!- fue entonces cuando sus ojos no soportaron mas, estaba a punto de llorar.

Se encontraron solos a partir de ese instante, la chica no tenía nada que ver en esto, y ella lo supo en el instante antes de irse.

-Tenemos que hablar Izaya…- lo miró intensamente. No, no iba a dejar pasarlo en alto esta vez.

La letra y la música de aquella canción se repetían, una y otra vez en su cabeza, lo atormentaba…

**_There's not much to know about you  
fear will always make you blind  
but the answer is in clear view  
it's amazing what you'll find face to face_**

Identificado con aquellas oraciones no sabía qué hacer.

-¡No juegues más con mis sentimientos! – Giró la cabeza, no quería que el rubio lo viera de aquella manera, se sentía tan vulnerable y estúpido - Si no quieres salir conmigo, lo entiendo. Pero ya déjame. Todo este tiempo te molestaba para poder tener tu atención… Fui sincero y te burlaste. Así que por favor, déjame ir…- arrugó el cuello de su traje, y cerró los ojos consciente de que no iría a salir nada bueno de esto.

¿Qué dirá Shizuo después de haber escuchado esa dramática confesión de amor?

* * *

_**Gracias por leer n.n y también por esperar...**_

_**Debo dar el crédito a naho-chan, una gran amiga, esposa y beta.**_

_**Shunjiku Mariana, gracias por los Tweets, animas a que siga escribiendo.**_

_**No puse la parte"**_**_Antes de empezar..." Porque el capítulo habla por sí mismo._**

**_¿Habrá lemon? Por supuesto, habrá ropa desgarrada y látigos XD Ok..._**

_**¿Cuándo publicaré el otro capítulo? Dependerá de mi rendimiento académico, etc.**_

**_¿Mi profesor me dejará de dar tantas tareas y exámenes? Probablemente no e.e_**

**_Hasta pronto._**

_**Ciao~**_


End file.
